Learn to be lonely
by sofia313
Summary: Mikael and his surprising ally find Kol and they end up having a little chat. One-shot for now


London, 1765

The first thing Kol noticed about her was her bright blue eyes. That was a little weird since her creamy gown was quite low-necked and the corset really emphasized her slim figure and her breasts. She was dressed like a lady, the bodice of her gown was filled in with a decorative stomacher and her blonde hair was up in a stylish coiffure. She definitely didn't seem to belong in the sleazy tavern, but here she was, walking gracefully towards the corner table.

Many drunken men shouted vulgar things at her, but she didn't seem to care, she simply sat at the table. Kol observed her from across the room; something about her had caught his interest. He definitely wasn't the only one, many men approached her, but she got rid of them easily, all it took was one gaze. She was a vampire. Kol smirked; it seemed that his evening wouldn't be as boring as he had thought; he had only planned to have a bite and maybe few steins.

She ordered herself some wine and took small sips out of her goblet, she seemed quite lost. Kol couldn't help but wonder what she was doing here; she didn't seem to be hunting since she had rejected her more than willing prey. He continued observing her until their eyes finally met. She smiled, clearly liking what she was seeing. This was more than easy; Kol gave her his most charming smile. She stood up, but instead approaching him, she headed towards the door, glancing at him briefly.

If that wasn't an invitation, he didn't know what was. The night was chilly and foggy, but he spotted her easily when he stepped outside. Her footsteps echoed on the cobblestone street as she walked with a human speed, obviously she wanted him to follow her. Well, he had no problem with that, a nice little game was just what he needed. He saw her back disappearing behind the corner; when he reached her, she was standing in the middle of an alley with her back turned. This seemed like a fun game, he stopped few steps away from her and waited for her next move. Slowly she turned around and blinked her eyes shyly.

"Why are you following me, sir?" she asked, she had a slight foreign accent, but Kol wasn't sure where she was from.

"Why did you want me to follow you?" he asked grinning.

Her lips curved into a seductive smile.

"Who says that I did?"

She didn't startle when he was suddenly in front of her, she giggled and took a step back.

"My good sir, I am a lady and this is highly inappropriate."

Kol has had enough of this foreplay; he wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her against the stone wall before kissing her. She tasted very good, he was sure that he would enjoy feeling the rest of her.

"Wow," she muttered when he pulled away in order to lift the hem of her gown. "Wait; there is something you should know."

"You have a surprise for me?" he asked while sliding his hand under her hem.

She nodded.

"Yes."

In that moment Kol felt something pressing against his back, he could tell immediately that it was a stake.

"Hello, son," a familiar voice said.

"Surprise," the girl stated smiling and moved away from him.

Oh crap. Kol managed to control himself pretty quickly; a part of him had always known that this day would come.

"Hello, father," he muttered, staring at the wall in front of him.

"You may turn around, but I would not make any sudden movements if I were you," Mikael stated calmly. Kol bit his bottom lip before turning to face his father; the girl was standing next to him.

"Well done, my dear," Mikael said smiling.

"Thank you, father," the girl replied.

Kol's eyebrows furrowed.

"Father?"

"Yes," Mikael replied simply.

The girl was looking at Kol curiously; she was neither shy nor seductive anymore.

"Which one of my brothers is he?" she asked.

"Kol," Mikael replied. "My youngest son."

"Oh."

Kol glared at them both, he had no intention to die at this damn alley.

"And who might she be?" he asked sharply.

"Allegra," she replied politely. "It is nice to finally meet you, brother."

Kol stared at her disbelievingly; she actually seemed to be serious. He definitely wasn't her brother; he could tell that she wasn't a very old vampire, two centuries at most. What the hell was his father doing with her?

"Go to the carriage and wait for me there, my dear," Mikael said.

"Yes, father," she replied and kissed Mikael's cheek. "Goodbye, brother."

She hummed quietly while walking away. Kol stared at his father; he tried not to look at the white oak stake placed on his chest.

"It has been a while," Mikael stated.

"Yes," Kol replied.

"You have not changed at all, son, still chasing every skirt that comes along. How unfortunate for you."

"You have not changed either; you always were a wonderful father," Kol muttered tensely.

Mikael frowned.

"Watch your tongue." He paused and sighed. "I want you to know that this gives me no pleasure, unlike your bastard brother, you are my flesh and blood."

"Why are you doing this then?" Kol asked, he managed to sound calm.

"Because you are a curse on this Earth and you have created many others like you. I must fix the mistake your mother and I did."

"What about your 'daughter'?" Kol asked venomously. "If I am not mistaken, she is also a curse on this Earth."

"She is nothing like the rest of you," Mikael snapped. "I raised her myself after her family was brutally slaughtered by vampires."

"And now she is a vampire," Kol huffed. "How did that happen?"

Mikael didn't give him an answer, but Kol could see it in his eyes.

"You turned her."

"That is none of your business," Mikael replied coldly.

Kol stared at him and burst into laughter.

"Talk about a hypocrisy…"

"Enough," Mikael snarled.

Kol observed his father more intently; this might be his only chance to stay alive. The girl was probably just a tool to Mikael, but it was worth a shot.

"You care about her," Kol stated calmly, he was very careful not to sound mocking. To his surprise, his father didn't deny it.

"Do you even know what that means?" Mikael snorted. "I have seen what you and your siblings have done along the centuries, there is no humanity left in you."

"Yes, there is," Kol argued. "Perhaps you could see that if you would have even tried to be my father instead of hunting me like I would be some animal."

Mikael's expression tensed, Kol knew that this was his last shot.

"I think I know why you turned that girl and wanted her to call you her father," he started. "You were lonely. Believe me, I know how that feels like, I have spent most of my life alone."

It seemed that Mikael actually hesitated; Kol wasn't going to waste his opportunity.

"We have both lived for centuries now, but I am still your son. You might think I am a monster, but let me ask you, how you would be like after losing your mother, being abandoned by your siblings and being hunted by your own father."

Mikael was quiet for a while; there was no expression on his face.

"Do you know where Niklaus is?" he asked callously.

Kol shook his head.

"No, I have not seen any of them in decades; I never fitted in their little trio."

"Hmm. For some reason I actually believe you."

Well, at least he had tried. Kol expected pain, but instead his father took a step back.

"Go," Mikael huffed. "For your sake I hope you will not make me to regret this."

Kol replied with a brief nod and zoomed away as fast as he could. That had been too damn close. He passed a carriage and picked up the familiar scent, the girl. As stupid as it was, Kol hid behind the corner and observed the carriage. It didn't take long when Mikael showed up; the girl stepped out and hugged him. There was actually warmth in Mikael's eyes when he looked at her. Kol hadn't honestly thought that he would care about her, but apparently he did. Strange.

Mikael helped the girl back in the carriage before getting in himself. Kol didn't move until the carriage was out of his sight, he needed a moment to completely realize that he had actually made it, his father hadn't killed him. What a joyful day. It would have been even more so if he would have had more time with his new 'sister'… Oh well, maybe some other time, right now he wanted to celebrate his good fortune. Those things he had said about being lonely…just crap, he hadn't meant any of it. Unlike everyone else, including his big bad father, he didn't need anyone, why would he. All that he needed was a bite.


End file.
